The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘One Last Dance’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘One Last Dance’. Hosta ‘One Last Dance’ was discovered by the inventor as a non-induced, naturally-occurring, whole-plant, chimeral mutation in a batch of tissue culture propagated Hosta ‘Dancing Queen’ (not patented) at a wholesale nursery greenhouse in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2011. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2014 and also by careful plant shoot tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. Hosta ‘One Last Dance’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hosta ‘One Last Dance’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.